This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Technologies and Resources for Core Laboratories (TRCL): Each of the Consortium-member institutions has an array of clinical laboratory resources available to researchers. Under the Consortium structure, this key function will develop mechanisms that create a network of intra- and inter-institutional laboratory resources to support clinical and translational research in Puerto Rico. By doing so, we will be able to establish and sustain high levels of both productivity as well as satisfaction among Consortium-member researchers using all available technologies and resources at the various core laboratories of the PRCTRC. This cooperative and synergistic use of available resources will also allow the Consortium to strategically ways to sustain existing core laboratory facilities for clinical and translational research while also identifying gaps in existing laboratory capacity and develop plans for addressing these needs. Support to investigators will include training opportunities in emerging methodologies (instruments and equipment) directed at translational science, a directory of investigators and research expertise available in the PRCTRC, and coordinated access and use of clinical and translational research laboratory services for Consortium research.